Returning the Favor
by SpaztheMagicBeanstalk
Summary: Marcel manages to desiccate Klaus, and his siblings wind up turning to Caroline to help. She feels a bit obligated considering how often he's saved her, but can she make it out of New Orleans without further complicating her relationship with the Hybrid? One-Shot.


**A/N So this is spaced between seasons one and two of TO, with the assumption that Marcel had somehow managed to desiccate Klaus, and that the pregnancy was fake. Just something that popped into my head and I decided to post, let me know what you think :)**

The sight of Rebekah Mikealson sitting on her bed had been shocking enough, but listening to her beg- Rebekah of all people _begging_ \- Caroline for her help, well let's just say it was not Caroline's most eloquent moment.

"Look, I _hate_ having to be here, but you're the only one who would help Nik without ulterior motives." The Original snapped, clearly put out by Caroline's gaping.

There was a moment of sputtering as the younger blonde's brain caught up, but really, Rebekah was right and Klaus had come to her rescue enough times that she felt more or less obligated to return the favor.

xxx

And that was how Caroline had found herself on a plane to New Orleans with Rebekah as she briefed her on the happenings in their new home.

It was enough to make Caroline's head spin with witches and fake pregnancies, turf wars and ancient rituals. She made the Original go over all of the major players, struggling to keep straight all of the new information.

When the plane finally touched ground, Rebekah was quick to disappear, her final words still floating in the air.

"Gain Marcel's trust, or I'll kill you myself before he can suspect you of being a spy."

xxx

The city was amazing, Caroline easily understood Klaus's attachment to the place, and the voicemail he had left her months ago repeated itself in her mind. The beginning of her plan was simple enough, wander around like a tourist until the King introduced himself, as Rebekah had made clear that he would.

That left Caroline with some free time, taking the tour of the city, buying souvenirs in the French Quarter for her friends, before finally making her way to Rousseau's. Attempting to compel the bartender for alcohol would get other vampires attention, which would bring Marcel to her. From there, it was a simple matter to spin a sob story about how after the Big Bad had tormented their small town, they liked to keep tabs on him so as to keep themselves far away.

Marcel was a smart man, and it took weeks for her to really gain his confidence, but her tales of woe from Mystic Falls' were all true, and as he sent spied out to verify her stories, her came to trust her more and more. Within a month she was living at the compound he had turned into a haven for the daywalkers. He had even deigned to introduce her to Davina, who she had become fast friends with as the young witch reminded her of Bonnie.

Despite her real reason for being there, Caroline sympathized with these people. She herself had been on the opposite side as Klaus more often than not, but she and Stefan had realized during the debacle with the Cure that continuing the revenge against him was only getting more and more of the people they cared about killed. She would try to get Klaus to spare them once she found him, but she wouldn't leave him to rot.

xxx

She had carefully faked nightmares to ignite the sympathies of her new friends. After the fourth night of "restless sleep" as she wandered into the kitchen in the middle of the night, Marcel confronted her.

"They're about him, aren't they?" He asked, his jovial face uncharacteristically serious.

Caroline studied the inside of her glass of water, carefully crafting the image of a vampire not wanting to appear so weakened by an enemy. It was enough, because Marcel nodded to himself. "Come with me."

She hesitated only slightly before following him as he led her down a series of hallways and stairs to the furthest reaches of the basement. Finally they came to a steel door, and Caroline could feel the magic radiating off of it as Marcel pulled it open.

"Only Davina and I can open this door," Marcel explained. "But seeing this might put some of your nightmares to rest."

Caroline stepped in the dark room cautiously, gasping at the sight of a desiccated Klaus chained tightly to the wall with half of his body bricked up. She stepped back as his eyes flickered open, fixing on her.

Marcel stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting manner. "He can't hurt you anymore Caroline, he's completely immobile."

She made a show of steeling herself to look at him again, stepping forward slightly to examine his bindings. She was saved from trying to say anything past the bile in her throat as Marcel started talking again, this time to Klaus.

"Even your old enemies have come to celebrate your fall." He gloated, and Caroline carefully met Klaus' gaze. She hoped he understood what she was doing there, even as she pulled forth all of the awful things he'd done to spew in his face to solidify her position with Marcel.

"It seems the tables have turned, you _monster_." She spat, "You deserve everything Marcel does to you for everything you did to us, for what you did to Tyler."

Marcel's proud face made her want to be sick, but she smiled up at him anyway. "Thank you for showing me this, I think it did help." He beamed in response, ushering her upstairs even as he remained to taunt the hybrid.

Caroline sent Rebekah a text detailing Klaus's location along with the protections around him, before deleting it in case anyone went through her phone. She spent the rest of the night trying to plan how to get to him now that she knew where he was.

xxx

She got her chance on the full moon, when Marcel's plan with the witches went through and he went to gloat to his sire, Caroline sent Hayley a text.

 _Send the wolves to attack the compound._

While Hayley and Elijah's relationship was gag-inducing for Caroline, it had it's perks. It didn't take long before the screams started and the blonde baby vampire ripped her shirt and tousled her hair before flashing down to Klaus's prison. Marcel being inside made Caroline able to open the door, and she rushed in, startling the room's occupants.

"T-the wolves!" She exclaimed, injecting terror into her stance as she stumbled to a stop. "They're attacking the compound!"

Marcel met her watery eyes with a stunned expression before he turned to glare at Klaus. "Stay here Caroline." He ordered before flashing out of the room.

She waited only a moment before rushing to Klaus, her fangs sinking into her own wrist and shoving it into his mouth as her other hand tore the shackles from the ceiling. She gasped as his fangs sunk into her after a moment, the burn of his venom surprisingly pleasurable as one of his arms snuck around her waist to hold her against him.

She was starting to get light headed when he finally pulled away, his eye golden as he destroyed the bricks still in his way before pressing his own wrist to her mouth. A shot of arousal spiked through her when she met his golden eyes with her own red ones before neatly sinking her fangs into the soft skin of his wrist. She only took a few careful sips before pulling back, the lust in his eyes doing unspeakable things to her hormones.

He stepped forward, backing her into a wall. "That wasn't enough, love." He murmured huskily and Caroline's legs trembled slightly. Good God, she had _missed_ him.

The cacophony of sounds from the fight drew closer, successfully distracting the duo. "It'll have to be." She said, pushing him toward the door, knowing it was time for him to make his big entrance.

He gave her a meaningful glance before flashing out of the room, leaving her leaning against the wall, trying to gather her thoughts.

xxx

She found herself flashing to the room Marcel had given her, quickly throwing all of her things into her suitcase. She had done her part, Klaus was free and Mystic Falls' probably needed her. She just came to help, not to rekindle whatever was going on between her and Klaus.

The taste his blood still sat heavy on her tongue, and the fact that she wanted nothing more than to fuck the hybrid into the next millennium simply cemented the fact that she needed to get out of there, like yesterday, because they were _so_ not going there again.

He found her only a few halls away from her room, his musky scent filling the air before his voice stilled her.

"Going somewhere, love?" He asked, his voice husky and slightly amused. her hesitance was all he needed to flash in front of her, his Henley filling her vision. "I do hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye."

Her suitcase dropped out of her hand as she took a step back from him, her eyes searching fruitlessly for an escape route as he stalked toward her. Her back hit the wall, shocking her into looking up at him. The dark lust in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat.

"W-well, things in Mystic Falls' are getting out of hand again, and my mom's worried, and I did what I came here to do-" She prattled nervously, cutting herself off as Klaus leaned in nuzzle his face into her neck, the scrape of his stubble making her rub her thighs together.

"And here I hoped you might stay awhile, sweetheart," he murmured, "you came all this way to help me and want to leave before I can even properly thank you?"

The blonde swallowed nervously, "Your welcome?" She squeaked as his fingers weaved together with hers, caging her body between him and the wall.

He chuckled darkly, the sound distorted as his fangs filled his mouth. "And after all those horrible things you told Marcel about me, don't you think you should make it up to me?"

Caroline scoffed that time. "I never said anything that wasn't true, that's what made it the perfect cover." She squirmed as his fangs scraped her collarbone, desperately trying to retain her common sense.

This time when he spoke, his voice was barely more than a growl, "You've never been afraid of me."

Caroline scoffed again, even if her insides melted a little at the realization that her pretending to be afraid had hurt him. "It got you out, didn't it?" When she didn't get another response, she tried another tactic. "Don't you need to feed? Like on real people? I'm pretty sure my blood was nearly satisfying enough." She pointed out with a roll of her eyes and hopes that he would leave to feed, even as the reminder of their blood sharing sent spikes of arousal through her.

He pulled back slightly and her voice caught in her throat at the expression on his face as he purred, "Trust me love, you were plenty _satisfying_." His breath brushed against her lips as he spoke, and his body pressed her harder against the wall, evidence of his own arousal pressing against her stomach.

"Your promise-" She gasped, desperately grasping at straws.

"I _promised_ to never return to Mystic Falls'. _You_ came to me, love. Your in _my_ city now." He growled, his eyes never moving from hers.

It some corner of her mind she realized that he was likely channeling his bloodlust into regular lust, but good god if the dark promises in his eyes weren't the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Whatever he saw on her face must have been enough, because the next thing she knew, his lips were devouring hers, the kiss rough and his teeth nipped unforgivingly at her lips. She whimpered into his mouth, her body easily succumbing to his demands as she arched against him, grinding her core against his thigh that had slid between her parted legs.

Klaus let out a pleased growl, his eyes yellow and the veins across his face dark as he trailed his hot open mouthed kisses down her her neck.

When his hands released hers, she dove into his curls, holding him to her as one of hands palmed her ass and kept grinding her against his leg. The other hand wasted no time in tearing her shirt off and gripping her breasts through her bra.

"Klaus-" She gasped out, her head leaning back as his mouth laved on the curve of her breast. He growled in response, the vibrations shooting straight through her as his fangs lightly nipped at her skin. His long fingers slid off her ass to rip open the font of her jeans as his fingers slid over the soaked lace to rub her clit.

She cried out again, fingers desperately scrabbling at his back for any kind of purchase as his fingers brushed the soaked lace inside and plunged into her wet heat, his thumb still rubbing circles on her clit. "Oh God, Klaus, fuck!" She writhed against his fingers, rolling her eyes at the smirk she felt against her chest.

Then his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her bosom and she came hard around his fingers at the feeling of his fangs buried inside of her. His fingers continued thrusting in and out of her as she came down from her high. When he finally pulled away, her legs were shaky beneath her and she had only a moment to breath before she was bouncing off a bed in a nearby room. Klaus was on top of her in a second, his Henley thrown to the other side of the the room as he ripped her jeans off of her.

His mouth was on hers again, and the taste of her own blood had her writhing underneath him all over again. Faintly, she heard a zipper and a rustle until his cock was pressing against her still clothed core. She moaned into his mouth as he rutted against her slightly.

She was the desperate one this time, ripping her underwear off and grasping his cock in her hand and reveling in his groan as she guided him to her slick entrance. She barely got the head in before Klaus snatched her hands away, pinning them above her as he held himself barely inside of her.

"Klaus-" She whined.

His eyes were dark and feral as he looked at her, splayed out and desperate for him, "I had nothing to do in that cell but listen Caroline, listen to you spew your vitriol to my protege," He cut off her protest with a light thrust of his hips, "You were out there, prancing around in _my_ city, without everyone here knowing that you are _mine_."

"I'm not-" Once again, her protests were cut off as Klaus slammed the full length of his cock into her, making her cry out as her legs wrapped around his waist.

His fangs dropped again as he examined the slowly healing wound on her chest, "If you thought you would be leaving without a reminder that you _are_ mine, sweetheart, you were severely mistaken." He thrust again, ignoring her attempts to get him to move at her pace.

"Say it." He growled, the words nearly indistinguishable as his hybrid features emerged. His gaze drilling into hers as he thrust harder inside of her.

His new pace quickly had her climbing as she moaned and writhed beneath him. Just as she nearly tipped over the edge, he pulled out and stopped, stilling her attempts to desperately chase him.

"Klaus, please-" The blonde gasped, arching her back in desperation.

"Say you're mine," He growled, his blunt teeth nipping at her neck to punctuate his demand.

"Klaus-"

"SAY IT."

"I'm yours, Klaus, please, I need-" She prattled desperately, as he thrust deep inside of her at her declaration.

He pounded into her wildly, any restraint he had gone with her words and she found herself clenching around him with his name on her lips once again. He grunted, tangling a hand in her hair to guide her lips to his neck. "Drink." he commanded.

Her teeth sank in easily, the ambrosia of his blood prolonging her orgasm as his hips snapped agaisnt her a few more times before he came inside of her.

As he collapsed on top of her, her fangs withdrawing from his neck, she caught sight of the fat full moon out the window, absently connecting it to his possessive behavior.

Her attention was drawn back to hybrid atop her as his soft lips traced the edge of her bra, the only thing to survive his rough treatment. She glanced down at him, an unabashed grin on his face as he caught her eyes.

His cock twitched inside of her and let out a breathy sigh as her legs fell open for him.

xxx

He managed to convince her to stay for another week, taking her around the city properly and eliciting a promise to return.

She managed to get Marcel spared, though the man still glared at her spitefully whenever he saw her. She had a long talk with Davina about the consequences of revenge, and she thought she might have gotten through to the girl, but only time would tell.

And if she kept up regular phone calls to the hybrid after she returned home, well that was nobody's business but her own.


End file.
